A New Harry
by Lessa246
Summary: The world is about to see what happens when Harry is given control over his life. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in disbelief thinking that I did not just hear the headmaster say my name. The headmaster said Harry's name again and still harry did nothing. It took Hermione pushing him to finally get a reaction, as he finally look towards the headmaster standing in front of the head table he was asked once again to join the other champions.

As Harry stood up he asked the headmaster "why?"

Professor Dumbledore looked slightly shock that Harry would question him, but stated none the less that since he name was drawn he was entered into a magical contract to compete.

Harry once again asked "why?" because if the goblet had an age restriction and as the headmaster stated with no around it. How was his name entered?

Soon as Harry stated this the rest of the professor looked slightly panicked and thoughtful well all but Snape. Professor Dumbledore insisted while that may be the case Harry still had to compete as it was his name that came out.

Harry just continued to stare blanking at the headmaster and then proceed to look around the Great Hall. Seeing all the looks of anger coming from the Hufflepuff table that Harry had stolen their champions shine. And the looks of indifference coming from the other tables including his own.

He calmly raised his want and stated "I hereby swear on my life and magic I Harry James Potter did not enter myself or pay someone to enter myself into the Triwizard Tournament." Harry glowed brightly for a few seconds as the oath took.

The Great Hall where all on the edge of their seats as they waited to see if The Boy Who Lived still had his magic.

" _Lumos"_ Harry whispered and a bright light shot out from the tip of his wand.

The students and facility had to cover their eyes until Harry cancelled the spell. No one knew what to do or say to that but everyone had one question running through their minds "Who wants to kill Harry Potter?"

Finally looking at his two best friends Harry saw the relief/proud look on Hermione face and the jealousy on Ron. Dismissing Ron right then and there he looked towards the headmaster once again.

Giving him a look of disappointment Harry turned to leave. As he did so he stated "I wish I could have one year without someone trying to kill me, and the staff allowing it to continuously happen." With that said he walked out without so much as a backward glance.

Hermione was out her seat and running after him.

The rest of the hall turned their eyes to Ron wondering why hw was not going after his best friends.

Realizing that he was not the center of attention Ron stated that "Harry was just grabbing the attention for himself and that as his best friend he should have told him how to put his name as well."

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT ARE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW" yelled Ginny.

"YOUR BLOODY BEST FRIEND PROVED HE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH PUTTING HIS NAME IN THE GOBLET AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT HE GRABBING ALL THE BLOODY ATTENTION FOR HIMSELF INSTEAD OF SHOWING YOU HOW HE PUT HIS NAME IN THE GOBLET!" She continued to yell face as red as her hair. As she started to sit back down she stated "I'm ashamed to call you a Weasley".

Ron's faced continued to turn red but before he could say something the twins had their wands in his face daring him to say one more thing.

Ron just put his head down.

"I believe now would be a good time to end the feast and I would like all student to return to their respective dorms "stated Dumbledore.

As the students left the Great Hall he turned toward the staff.

"I would like to hold a staff meeting in the morning after breakfast."

Once getting nobs of approval he turned and walked out the Great Hall shortly followed by the rest of the professors.

Only one remained seated greatly worried about her young cub. As she stood up to leave she wondered "just how much this was going to affect young master potter's life."

No one knew this was going to be the answers to Harry's prayers and the downfall of everyone's control of him. The wizarding world had just given Harry Potter his freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Harry wait please" Hermione yelled as she ran down the corridor.

Harry paid her no mind as he continued to walk, the magic pouring off him in waves.

"Harry" she shout again "Will you please stop!"

The desperate plea in her voice finally got Harry to slow down but not stop walking completely. Giving Hermione time to catch up to him. Reaching for his hand she laced their fingers together. Neither saying anything as they continued to walk. Seeing a classroom door Hermione pulled Harry towards it and dragged him inside.

Letting go of his hand she whispered "hey."

"I really don't want to talk to anyone Hermione."

"I'm not anyone Harry, I'm your girlfriend."

At that a small smile appeared on Harry's face, sighing he stated "I know love."

Pulling her into his arms, he kissed the side of her head. Both content to just stay in each others arms. Pulling back slightly and looking at each other. Hermione leaned in and gently kissed him, sighing she once again buried her face in his chest.

"I'm scared Harry" she whispered.

"Me too love, me too" he whispered back.

"What are you going to do?"

"I guess I have no choice but to compete and try not to die."

She said nothing to that and just held on to him tighter. As they continued to lean on the wall, they heard the rest of the students making their way through the corridors. Harry quickly cast a silencing and locking spell. A few minutes later Harry dropped the silencing spell but kept the locking spell in place. Deciding to finally bring up the topic of Ron.

Hermione asked "What are we going to do about Ron."

"Nothing" he replied.

At that Hermione looked up shocked. "What" she stated

"Nothing" he repeated while running his hands down her back.

"I don't understand"

"I don't have time for Ron and his jealousy. He has proven time and time again that he can't be a true friend."

"True" she stated

"Besides" he continued "I have more important things to figure out, like who entered my name in this tournament."

"Right so we do nothing about Ronald for the time being" Hermione clarified.

"Yes" Harry said.

Grabbing her hand Harry led Hermione to the door. Opening it he stuck his head out and looked around, seeing that the corridor was clear he continued out the door. As they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower they continued to have a whispered conversation. Halfway to the tower they ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Professor" they greeted in unison.

"Harry, Hermione" she replied in return. She continued to look at them and finally she asked "How are you doing with all this Harry?"

Taking his time to think about his answer he finally relied "As well as can be ma'am."

Professor McGonagall just looked at him with a sad smile and tears in her eyes. Gathering herself she quietly huff and stated "Right well off to the tower with you, the headmaster sent all students to their dorms"

"Yes ma'am" they replied and continued on their way.

Finally reach the painting of the Fat Lady they gave the password Loyalty and made their way into the common room. Both hoping that it was empty only to discover that the whole house was up and seemed to be waiting on Harry. Before Harry or Hermione could open their mouths to say anything. They all heard Ron yelling.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO HOLDING HANDS?"

Getting no response he yelled again "I'M TAKING TO YOU MATE!"

At that Harry replied "As of right now I'm no longer your mate."

A loud gasp went through the common room as everyone watch what could be the end of the Golden Trio. Just wanting to sleep he looked at Hermione and not caring that anyone was around kissed her and whispered "goodnight love." She let a small smile come across her face and whispered "goodnight' back. If the common room was coming out their stunned shock, that little display sent them right back into it. Harry sent one last glare at Ron and made his way to the stairs and up towards the fourth years dorm rooms. As one everybody turned to look back at Hermione.

Seeing this she stated "Look I think it would be best that everybody give Harry some space to deal with this in his own way"

Having said her peace Hermione bid everyone a goodnight and began to make her way to the staircase. As she walked by Ron she paused briefly and stated "What Harry said goes for me as well Ronald," not even glancing at him to see his reaction she continued on her way.

The common room was shocked, they never thought they would see the Golden Trio end. As they all silently started to make their way to bed they all wondered just what the morning would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning Harry awoke before any of his other roommates and just continued to lay in his bed. Not wanting to face the day, but knowing he would have to at some point in time. As he finally got out of bed and made his way to his trunk so he could get dress for the day. He heard his roommates starting to wake up. Still not wanting to talk about what's going he rush getting dress and hurried out the room. As he made his way down the staircase he literally ran into Hermione.

"Oh I'm sorry" he apologized as he was picking him and her up the floor.

"It's alright Harry no harm done" she replied. "You ready to head to breakfast?"

"Yes, I got to face the crowd again sometime" he answered.

Linking hands they made their way out the Gryffindor Tower. So far no one walked up to Harry to ask him about anything going on. Until he ran into his worst school enemy.

"Well…Well looks it Potter and his mud blood" came the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry asked

"I just thought I would offer my congratulations" He sneered.

Choosing not to get into with Malfoy this early in the morning Harry just replied "thanks" and moved around him. Harry just didn't have the energy to be dealing with what seemed like a petty feud. As he and Hermione continued to the Great Hall. Hermione squeezed his hand letting him know she was proud that he took the high road this time. Finally making it to the Great Hall they took a seat close to the door. Giving off an air that they did not want to be bothered. The rest of the table took the hint and left them alone. Thinking they have been quite long enough and that she let Harry have enough time to think on things. Hermione started up a conversation.

"Are you going to write Sirius and Remus on what is going on?" she asked

"Yea, I would rather they hear it from me then the Daily Prophet" he replied.

"Ugh don't get me started on that paper cause who knows what they are going to say about you and all this mess."

"Probably that I am an attention seeking brat who thinks he doesn't have enough fame already."

Before Hermione could answer the post owls started to enter into the Hall and a letter was dropped in front of Harry. Curious Harry decided to open and read it now. Noticing that Harry went super quite Hermione asked what was in the letter and instead of answering Harry just handed it over. Taking it Hermione began to read it

 _Dear Master Potter,_

 _It has come to our attention that you have recently became of age. We at Gringotts request that you come in to discuss the wills of Lady Lily and Lord James Potter. As well as the will of Lord Sirius Black. It has also come to our attention that there has been a number of discrepancies dealing with your account. We apologize in advance and will have this matter taken care of by the time you visit our bank._

 _Potter Family Accountant_

 _Griphook_

Hermione having finished reading the letter gave it back to Harry and before she could say something. She was interrupted by Ron.

"Morning Harry and Hermione" he stated and then noticed the letter in Harry's hand asked "What you got there mate?"

Hermione nor Harry could believe he was going to act like nothing happened last night. But then they had to remember Ron wasn't the smartest person they met. Still feeling some anger Harry answered.

"If we were still mates I would tell you but, seeing how that ended last night. What is going on in my life is no longer your concern." With that said he turned towards Hermione and said "I am going to talk to Professor McGonagall about this and send a letter to Remus and ask him to meet us at Gringotts." And with that he walked away.

Hermione not having anything to say to Ron grab her and Harry's school bags and started to get up from the table. Knowing that Harry would find her before class and tell her how his talk with McGonagall went she made her way to the tree beside the black lake.


End file.
